mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Sheetmusic
''To all users adding or editing the sheetmusics: It does not matter what software you use to generate the sheetmusic, nor does it matter if you do it freehand on the computer or photocopied from a handwritten sheet, however they must be images and be uploaded under a certain filename of "Sheetmusic (Monster) (Island)(numeric number).png" or similar.'' My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire have a wide variety of different tunes, with variation of distinct timbres given out by each monster. Some of the monsters in the game may sing, while some may play a pitched or unpitched instrument. Each song has a unique style made with combinations of each type of monster's contributions to the music. Below is a list of different sheetmusic for each monster in each island. Note that their music description notes refer to the state when the island is not modified by the Time Machine (original game only). Each image of sheetmusic in each section's gallery will show a specific track of a certain monster's song. Disclaimer: All of the music below is written by what has been written by the My Singing Monsters community at My Singing Monsters Wiki; not all of the music below is not necessarily 100% guaranteed fully correct to what the Monster Handlers have written. My Singing Monsters Plant Island Plant Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time signature. It plays in C minor. Sheetmusic Maw Plant1.png|Maw track 1 Dipster plant track 1.png|Dipster track 1 Sheetmusic, Bowgart, Plant, Track 3.PNG|Bowgart Track 3 Sheetmusic, Bowgart, Plant, Track 2.PNG|Bowgart Track 2 Sheetmusic_Shugabush_Plant_1.png|Shugabush Track 1 Cold Island Cold Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time singature. It plays in B major. Sheetmusic Tweedle Cold1.png|Tweedle track 1 Sheetmusic Bowgart Cold1.png|Bowgart track 1 Sheetmusic Bowgart Cold2.png|Bowgart track 2 Sheetmusic Spunge Cold1.png|Spunge track 1 Sheetmusic Thumpies Cold1.png|Thumpies track 1 Air Island Air Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time singature. It plays in G major. Sheetmusic Tweedle Air1.png|Tweedle track 1 Sheetmusic PomPom Air1.png|PomPom track 1 Water Island Water Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time singature. It plays in B major. Sheetmusic Tweedle Water1.png|Tweedle track 1 Earth Island Earth Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time singature. It plays in C minor. Sheetmusic Furcorn Earth1.png|Furcorn track 1 Sheetmusic Dandidoo Earth1.png|Dandidoo track 1 Reedling 1.png|Reedling track 1 Sheetmusic Mammot Track one.png|Mammott track 1 Gold Island Gold Island plays at 70 beats per minute, if using the 2/2 time signature, or 140 beats per minute, if using the 4/4 time singature. It plays in D major. Sheetmusic mammott gold 1.png|Mammott track 1 Sheetmusic toe jammer gold 1.png|Toe Jammer track 1 Sheetmusic potbelly gold 1.PNG|Potbelly track 1 Furcorn gold island.png|Furcorn track 1 Sheetmusic Quibble Gold1.png|Quibble track 1 Sheetmusic Bowgart Gold1.png|Bowgart track 1 Sheetmusic Deedge Gold1.png|Deedge track 1 Sheetmusic schmoochle gold 1.PNG|Schmoochle track 1 Sheetmusic rare wubbox.png|Rare Wubbox track 1 Ethereal Island Ethereal Island plays at 70 main beats per minute, or 210 subdivision beats per minute, and plays at 4/4 time signature. It plays in B major. Sheetmusic Ghazt Ethereal1.png|Ghazt track 1 Shugabush Island Shugabush Island plays at 89 beats per minute in 4/4 time signature. It plays in G major. Sheetmusic Mammott Shugabush1.png|Mammott track 1 Sheetmusic Furcorn Shugabush1.png|Furcorn track 1 Sheetmusic PomPom Shugabush1.png|PomPom track 1 Tribal Island Tribal Island plays at 60 beats per minute in 2/2 or 120 beats per minute in 4/4 time signature. It plays at Eb/D# Major. Sheetmusic Mammott Tribal1.png|Mammott track 1 Sheetmusic Tweedle Tribal1.png|Tweedle track 1 Sheetmusic Furcorn Tribal1.png|Furcorn track 1 Sheetmusic Dandidoo Tribal1.png|Dandidoo track 1 Sheetmusic Quibble Tribal1.png|Quibble track 1 Sheetmusic Quibble Tribal2.png|Quibble track 2 Sheetmusic Pango Tribal1.png|Pango track 1 Sheetmusic Pummel Tribal1.png|Pummel track 1 (at start of song) Sheetmusic Pummel Tribal2.png|Pummel track 2 (any other occurances of the Pummel) Sheetmusic Bowgart Tribal2.png|Bowgart track 2 Sheetmusic Thumpies Tribal1.png|Thumpies track 1 Sheetmusic Spunge Tribal1.png|Spunge track 1 Sheetmusic PomPom Tribal1.png|PomPom track 1 Sheetmusic PomPom Tribal2.png|PomPom track 2 (during Mammott singing) Sheetmusic PomPom Tribal3.png|PomPom track 3 (during Tweedle-Furcorn duet) Sheetmusic PomPom Tribal4.png|PomPom track 4 (during Cybop and Quarrister singing) Wublin Island Wublin Island plays at 134 beats per minute in 4/4 time signature. It plays in C minor. Sheetmusic Gheegur Wublin2.png|Gheegur track 2 Dawn of Fire Continent Continent plays at 100 beats per minute in 4/4 time signature. It plays at mostly G Minor. Sheetmusic Toe Jammer Continent1.png|Toe Jammer track 1 Sheetmusic Tweedle Continent1.png|Tweedle track 1 Sheetmusic Oaktopus Continent1.png|Oaktopus track 1 (older version) Sheetmusic Oaktopus Continent2.png|Oaktopus track 1 (updated version) Sheetmusic Furcorn Continent1.png|Furcorn track 1 Sheetmusic Dandidoo Continent1.png|Dandidoo track 1 Sheetmusic Boskus Continent1.png|Boskus track 1 Sheetmusic Glowl Continent1.png|Glowl track 1 Sheetmusic Thumpies Continent2.png|Thumpies track 2 (in mid-song) Sheetmusic Rootitoot Continent1.png|Rootitoot track 1 Sheetmusic Sooza Continent1.png|Sooza track 1 Sheetmusic Sooza Continent2.png|Sooza track 2 (the lower part) Sheetmusic Quarrister Continent.png|Quarrister track 1 Party Island Party Island plays at 160 beats per minute in a 4/4 time signature. It plays in C major. Space Island Space Island plays at 130 beats per minute in a 4/4 time signature. It plays in mostly F major then changes to C major. Sheetmusic Bowgart Space1.png|Bowgart track 1 Sheetmusic Sooza Space1.png|Sooza track 1 Sheetmusic Rootitoot Space1.png|Rootitoot track 1 Cloud Island Cloud Island plays at 110 beats per minute in a 4/4 time signature. It plays C major. Sheetmusic Whaddle Cloud1.png|Whaddle track 1 Sheetmusic Tweedle Cloud1.png|Tweedle track 1 Cave Island Cave Island plays at 120 beats per minute in a 4/4 time signature in mostly A Minor. Later in the song, it may go to 60 beats per minute (or 180 subdivision beats per minute). Sheetmusic Floogull Cave1.png|Floogull track 1 Sheetmusic Fwog Cave1.png|Fwog track 1 Sheetmusic Bowgart Cave1.png|Bowgart track one (faster 4/4 bit) Sheetmusic Bowgart Cave2.png|Bowgart track 2 (slower triplets bit) Abbreviations In musical writing, instrument names are given abbreviations along the sheetmusic. For example, "Oboe" becomes "Ob." and "Violin" becomes "Vln.". For the above sheetmusic, the "instruments" are the monsters. Below is the list of abbreviations used for each of the monsters. Used software *Sheetmusic - MuseScore 1.3, the proclaimed most powerful freeware music editing software (at least until 2.0 came out). Category:Musical guides